unofficial_card_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment Cards
Equipment Cards can be placed on a Monster Card that is on the battlefield to increase give or increase it's skills. They can be categorized in 2 groups: *'Armor' Equipment Cards are destroyed when the armor provided by the card reaches 0. *'Non-Armor' Equipment Cards don't provide any armor and are destroyed when the monster equiped with it is also destroyed. There are also Sword Equipment Cards, which are the only ones equipped when a Swordmaster skill is activated. Common Cards *Agile Guard *Apron of Mt. Blacksmith *Bandit Armor *Beast Horn *Copper Shield *Cross-shaped Spear *Defensive Stump *Devout Crown *Devout Robe *Elven Bracers *Flintflock Pistol *Gemstone Dagger *Green Shield *Hatchet *Heavy Gloves *Ice Branch *Infantry Helmet *Medium Shield *Mercury's Wings *Metal Cap *Mirror Shield *Musket *Oak Staff *Party Dress *Plain Armor *Princess Crown *Ranger Gloves *Restaurant Weapon *Ring of Poison *Samurai Armor *Samurai Helmet *Shark Shield *Short Bow *Short Sword *Sight Bracers *Skull Staff *Spiked Greaves *Thief Cloak *Tunic *War Greaves *White Gloves Rare Cards *Balance Ring *Barbarian Armor *Berserk Gloves *Burning Armor *Chain Mail *Combat Staff *Commander Banner *Crystal Shoe *Darts *Dragon's Badge *Ebony Staff *Falcon Crest *Feather Cap *Fighting Gloves *Fool's Headband *Gladiator Helm *Hammer *Heal Staff *Healing Flute *Hide n Seek Boots *Hunters Bow *Inferno Greaves *Knight Armor *Lazurite Boots *Leather Armor *Long Spear *Long Sword *Lucky Shoes *Mage Cap *Monk Armor *Ninja Cloth *Ninja Helmet *Nullifier *Old Shield *Pendant of Courage *Pirate Scimitar *Pistol *Plague Pendant *Poison Shot *Ranged Bracers *Ring of Mages *Shield *Sniper Rifle *Snow Boots *Spiked Armor *Terror Mask *Toxic Blade *Toy Mask *Winter Boots *Wooden Bracers Epic Cards *Ace of Diamonds (Hero Reward) *Antennae Staff *Battle Axe *Battle Crown *Captain Shield *Commander's Sword (Hero Reward) *Crossbow (Disease Variation) *Crossbow (Opportunity and Piercing Variation) *Deteriorate Gloves *Dragon Hammer *Dragon Helmet *Elven Staff *Feather Amulet *Finger of Storm *Flail *Forest Staff (Hero Reward) *Fortune Deck (Hero Reward) *Gladius *Glorious Armor *Healing Armor *Heralds Bow *Horn of Ages *Kung Fu Gloves (Hero Reward) *Legion Towershield *Magic Cube (Hero Reward) *Medusa Shield *Mirror of Truth *Money Bag *Poison Gloves *Prince's Sword *Pumpkin Carriage *Ranger Bow (Hero Reward) *Re-ignited Feather (Hero Reward) *Ring of Protection *Rock Armor *Samurai Blade *Short Dagger *Silver Spear *Sleepy Pillow *Staff of Flight *Stalagmite Gloves *Sword of Ages (Limited Shop Item) *Twilight *Viking Helmet Legendary Cards *Anti-magic Barrier *Armor of Darkness *Axe of Rage *Battle-Axe *Boomerang Shield *Captain's Hook *Commander Hat *Dark Knight Armour *Dragon's Fang (Limited Shop Item) *Dragonfang Blades *Elven Short Bow *Excalibur *Golden Leaf *Helm of Sun *Magic Gem *Magic Suit *Molten Crossbow *Noble's Gold Armor *Obsidian Spear *Plague Armor *Poison Whip *Ritual Spear *Shining Heart *Sorcerer's Auto-Sniper Rifle *Spiked Shield *Steel Armor *Stone City Armor *Strategy Book *Thief Tools *Thunder Claw *Trampling Boots *True Princess Crown *Undead Wine *Xanta's Amulet (Beta Players Exclusive) Elite Cards *Bat Circlet *Blood Reaper *Codex of Light and Dark *Dagger for the Reckless *Demon Armor - Elite *Earth's Might - Staff of Gaia *Eternal Harper *Flame Magic Sword *Sacred Weapon "Omniweapon" *Ultimate Tankat Cannon